


Keep on Trying

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: It's important that wee!Dick makes sure it works.





	Keep on Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Evaluation."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 7th-Jul-2011.

Dick performed his entire training routine from start to finish. Stretches, flips, and rope work. Sparring routines with Bruce. Form work on his fighting. Form work on his stealth, and boy, who’d ever think practicing sitting still would be so horribly difficult?

But all the time spent on his full routine cemented Dick’s decision.

“Alfred!”

The awesomeness that was Alfred appeared from the shower area, where he’d apparently been scrubbing tile if the bottle of cleaning fluid and damp towel were any indication. “What is the verdict, Master Richard?”

“This one isn’t any good either. I did everything I need to do, and it rides up just like the last one.”

“I’ll adjust the stitching and we’ll try again. I guarantee soon we’ll maintain your modesty!” Alfred smiled, and Dick almost didn’t feel like he was being a pest.

But he just couldn’t _stand_ his tunic giving him a wedgie! There had to be a way around it so he could keep his costume similar to the way it was. Alfred was right—they’d find it!


End file.
